Drabble HunKai
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Just kumpulan drabble HunKai/SeKai with UKE!Kai updeat seri 4
1. Chapter 1 : Dingin

Author : AL Tittle : Dingin..  
Genre : Romance Rate : PG 17

Disclaimer: WARNING! YAOI AREA! OUT OF CHARACTHER! DLDR PLEASE! NO BASH! THIS FICT JUST FOR FUN! CRACK PAIR HERE! HUNKAI! UKE!KAI

Hanya drabble abal-abal dari AL. Tepatnya Alquilis. saya Author baru di dunia perhunkaian/? xD jadi maaf jika karya saya kurang berkenan, jelek, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ngawur, dll.

Harap maklumi AL ya teman-teman.

Cerita ini asli dari otak saya! No copas! Copas?  
Please permition!

Tokoh yang terlibat hanya saya pinjam muka. Fict yang saya buat bukan bertujuan menyinggung atau menjelek-jelekkan artis yang saya pakai. Hanya untuk kesenangan. Jika fict ini mirip dengan karya lain, percayalah saya tidak plagiat. Fict ini saya buat berdasarkan imajinasi saya, bukan berdasarkan pada keadaan sesungguhnya dari para pemeran.

Thanks for read and you guys to review..

Drabble ini pernah di publish di fanspage Hunkai Sekai Fanfiction beberapa bulan lalu '/\' dan ini original milik saya.. hohohoo

Ini adalah bulan dimana salju turun meningkatkan intensitas. Tentu ini dingin sekali. Membuat mayoritas orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Duduk di dekat perapian, menikmati coklat panas, atau bergelung dalam selimut tebal.  
Disinilah Jongin, bergelung di bawah selimut tebal pororonya. Menyalakan penghangat dikamarnya. Demi menghalau dingin yang serasa memusuk tulang. Demi apapun, Jongin tidak suka yang terlalu dingin.  
Membuatnya gampang sakit. Dia harus hangat.  
Tubuhnya itu rentan terhadap demam. Jika sudah demam, para anggota satu grupnya pasti repot. Jongin itu tipe manja dibalik layar. Berbeda sekali dengan image manly dan sexynya di depan kamera ataupun ketika ia menari.

"Kai?" Seseorang yang diketahui adalah magnae EXO bernama Oh Sehun menatap Jongin dengan dahi mengernyit.  
"Kenapa, Kai?" Lelaki pale itu kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin.  
"Dingin, Hun." Jongin terdengar merengek.  
"Kau gejala sakit lagi, eh?" Sehun terdengar khawatir. Jika Jongin seperti ini, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu. Maka dengan segera Sehun menempelkan telapak tangangannya pada kening Jongin, memastikan apakah magnae kedua ini sedang dalam keadaan baik atau tidak.  
"Aku tidak sakit, Hun. Hanya kedingingan. Aku keluar tadi." Benar, dahi Jongin tidak panas. Artinya Jongin baik-baik saja.  
"Ingin cokelat panas? Akan kumintakan pada Dio hyung." Tawar Sehun ramah.  
"Tidak.'' Jongin menggeleng kecil.  
"Lantas?"  
"Tidak ada."

Terjadi keheningan sesaat, Terkadang Sehun berpikir bahwa Jongin ini aneh. Tidak jelas dengan keinginannya sendiri. Entahlah, Sehun menganggap Jongin ini malu-malu untuk mengakui keinginan. Sehun paham seperti apa Jongin.

"Oh, baiklah manja. Siapa magnae sesungguhnya,  
hum?"sehun bergerak, menelusup di balik selimut yang sama dengan Jongin. Ikut menghangatkan tubuh sepertinya. Jongin sedikit mendengus sambil menutup mata.  
"Kau magnae." Jongin mendesis.  
"Tidak! Kau, magnae." Sehun mendekat kearah Jongin.  
"Omong kosong!" Jongin semakin merinngkuk.  
"Apa? Benar 'kan? Meski aku yang termuda, para hyung lebih memperhatikanmu."  
"Oh, shut up, Hun!" Jongin sedikit geram, Sehun mulai mempermasalahkan hal macam ini lagi.  
"Baiklah, Manja. Mendekat dan aku akan memberikan pelukan." Jongin kembali mendengus. Tidak terima atas panggilan dari Sehun. Jongin itu tidak manja 'kan?

Lucu, pemuda tan ini meski tak terima dengan panggilan yang diberikan Sehun, toh mendekat juga. Membuat Sehun tersenyum menang. Memeluk Jongin hangat sembari membenarkan selimut pororo.

Semakin lama pelukan Sehun semakin erat, menenggelamkan wajah Jongin dalam dada bidangnya. Pelukan yang terkesan posesif. Sehun selalu begitu, hanya pada Jongin.

Ya, ya. Jongin akui meski magnae ini berwajah dingin tapi tubuhnya hangat. Dan Jongin selalu betah berada di dekat Sehun berlama-lama.

Jongin suka Sehun, dan Sehun suka Jongin.  
Seperti itulah hubungan dua magnae yang lebih.

END 


	2. Chapter 2 : Ga berjudul, baca aja (?)

Drabble Winter AL...

Ga berjudul | baca aja (?)

Warning: Bahasa ngawur-b

Hunkai Present! With UKE!Kai

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin berdiri saling berhadapan di lorong yang menuju lapangan basket indoor sekolah. Sementara si pemuda berkulit tan memandang dengan sengit, maka berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya menampilkan wajah datar, sembari mengusap peluhnya santai.

Baru saja latihan basket, niatnya ingin menuju ruang ganti. Tapi tidak disangka bertemu si musuh bebuyutan di lorong begini. Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya.

"Minggir," ucap Jongin dengan nada rendah dan terkesan dingin. Baiklah, si prince charming bersuara dengan tatapan tajam.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian bergeser satu langkah kesamping. Sebelah tangannya bergerak mempersilahkan Jongin lewat, bak seorang pelayan pada keluarga kerajaan. Namun tanpa kata.

Apa-apaan?! Jongin malah merasa terhina atas tindakan Sehun.

Ya sudah, cuek saja. Maka Jongin melenggang angkuh melewati Sehun.

Tapi, sebelum benar-benar menjauh, tangannya dicekal. Membuat langkahnya terhenti, kemudian terhempas berbalik arah menuju Sehun. "UWAA!" terhuyung sebelum jatuh dalam dekapan Oh Sehun.

Syukur... syukur... tidak jatuh ke lantai... tapi-

"Apa-apaan sih?!" Jongin hendak melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Sehun.

Sayang, rontaannya malah berujung rengkuhan Sehun makin erat.

"Lepaskan!" Geram Jongin.

"Menemui gebetan tiangmu itu? Si Kris Wu," Sehun bertanya dengan suara berat.

Yang sejujurnya membuat Jongin merinding. Apalagi tatapan Sehun yang menggelap itu. Wah! Agaknya mengerikan bagi Jongin.

"Terserah aku mau menemui siapa. Bukan urusanmu!" Ujar Jongin ketus.

"Tsk! Selalu begini!" Umpat Sehun seraya mencengkeram kuat rahang Jongin, hingga bibir sexy itu seperti terpout. Mata Jongin melotot. "Jangan temui dia lagi!" Sehun berujar dingin.

Setelahnya, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya. Melumat bibir Jongin dengan sedikit geram. Memaksa mencium Jongin.

Tidak memaksa juga sih sebenarnya, karna Jongin hanya diam dengan mata melotot. Syok!

"Atau kau tidak bisa berjalan seminggu," ancam Sehun kemudian, tanpa melepas cengkramannya pada rahang Jongin, "kau itu calon pengantinku! Kau milikku! Ingat itu, babe!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Tuh 'kan mulai possesif lagi!

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin, menyeret Jongin paksa, pergi dari lorong.

"Padahal aku akan menemui direktur Oh. Katanya sih aku akan mewakili lomba dance antar sekolah." Jongin menggerutu, "bukan Kris Wu, bodoh!"

"Terserah! Kita pulang! Dan mendengarkan!"

"Mendengarkan apa?"

"Desahanmu tentu saja,"

"Apa?! Lepas! Lepas! Oh Sehun! Nanti ayahmu marah! Sehun!"

Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang mereka?

Rival sungguhan?

Tentu tidak!

Sejak kapan Sehun dan Jongin bermusuhan?

Hanya anggapan para murid saja.

Mengenai Kris Wu?

Abaikan saja, hanya gosip para murid.

Nyatanya yang sungguhan punya hubungan dengan Jongin adalah Sehun. Putra pemilik sekolah.

Bahkan sudah tahap mau menikah...

Lho~

.

.

THE END!

Yeay! :D

P.S : maap gaje dan aneh /peace-v 


	3. Chapter 3 : Ga punya judul juga (?)

Little Romance with HunKai..  
by Winter AL

.

.

Angin berhembus mengiringi butiran salju yang berguguran tenang berirama. Menerpa dua tubuh berbeda tinggi. Yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut blonde itu mengusap-usap lengannya menghalau dingin yang berhasil menyusup dalam sweater cremnya. Sesekali bibir tipisnya terdengar menggerutu tak jelas menyalahkan pemuda lain yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Dingin ya?" Tanya Jongin -pemuda lebih pendek- seperti tidak punya dosa. Hell! Yang membuat Sehun kedinginan kan dia.

"Bodoh!" Umpat Sehun keras. "Ini semua karnamu! Tiba-tiba menarikku keluar hanya karna ingin jalan-jalan! What the hell, bocah!" Sehun memaki kesal pada pemuda yang terpaut 11 tahun dibawahnya itu.

Jongin terkekeh. Sehun-nya memang pemarah. Jadi ia maklum saja.

Sehun-nya? Tidak ada yang salah dengan kata satu ini. Iya, pemuda putih berumur 26 tahun ini adalah kekasihnya. Kekasih Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, okay? Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau salju akan turun pagi ini." Jongin mengelak.

"Seharusnya kau sadar ini musim dingin, Kim Jongin!" Sehun berdecak sebal.

"Hohh... aku 'kan sudah minta maaf."

"Simpan saja maafmu. Aku ingin pulang!"

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Baiklah, Sehun marah dan ini salahnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak adil juga. Sehun sudah pasti kedinginan karna hanya mengenakan sweater, sementara Jongin memakai mantel tebal. Ouh! Jongin merasa bersalah sekarang. Semoga kekasihnya tidak mengalami hypothermia. Gawat kalau sampai itu terjadi.

Jongin memutar otak, berpikir mencari cara agar Sehun hangat. Kalau Jongin melepas mantelnya untuk Sehun, nanti dia yang kedinginan. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, kasihan Sehun.

Jadi, bagaimana agar dua-duanya merasa hangat?

.

.

Oh! Ia tahu!

"Sehun..." Panggil Jongin lirih.

"Apa?" Sehun terdengar malas.

Jongin melepas mantel hitamnya. Membuat Sehun beralih menatap Jongin bingung.

"Hei! Kenapa dilepas! Nanti kau kedinginan, bodoh!" Umpat Sehun kelabakan. Meski pemarah, tapi ia tidak mau pemuda yang ia cintai ini kedinginan. Meski faktanya ia juga kedinginan, itu tidak apa-apa, yang penting Jongin. Sehun rela...

"Cepat pakai. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Sehun melotot ketika Jongin mengangsurkan mantelnya.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mau! Cepat pakai kembali!" Perintah Sehun keras.

"Aish, pakailah! Cerewet!" Umpat Jongin seraya bergerak memakaikan mantelnya pada Sehun dengan paksa.

"Jongin!" Bentak Sehun.

"Bisa diam tidak? Kau cerewet sekali!" Jongin menggeram, kini ia berdiri tepat di depan Sehun setelah memakaikan mantel.

"Rentangkan tanganmu. Dan jangan banyak bertanya. Lakukan saja!" Perintah Jongin terdengar mutlak.

Dengan itu, Sehun pun merentangkan tangannya dengan ekspresi bingung. Sementara Jongin berputar membelakanginya, kemudian perlahan melangkah mundur hingga punggunggnya menempel pada dada bidang Sehun. Kedua tangannya terayun, membuat posisi mereka seperti salah satu adegan dalam film Titanic.

Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, kemudian menuntunnya untuk melingkar pada bahu sempitnya. Membuat gesture Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ini lebih baik." Ungkap Jongin bangga.

Sehun mengerti sekarang.

"Dasar kau!" Gerutu Sehun sembari terkekeh kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku pintar, 'kan? Dengan begini kita sama-sama hangat." Ujar Jongin dengan senyum mengembang. Membuat Sehun mengecup pipinya lama, penuh sayang, dan mesra.

"Sekarang kita pulang~ Aku nahkodanya~ ayo ayo berlayar ke rumah~" Jongin terdengar bersemangat, tangannya yang bebas membuat gesture seperti tengah mengemudikan kapal. Membuat Sehun tersenyum geli. Jongin-nya memang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Eh! Jongin 'kan memang masih kecil?

Ouh... Sehun bahkan tidak peduli jika disebut sebagai pedofilia karna memacari anak yang terpaut jauh di bawahnya. Karna ia sudah terlanjur jatuh pada sosok tan ini. Rasanya ia sudah tak bisa bangkit lagi dari pesona Kim Jongin.

Jongin memang lucu dan menggemaskan baginya. Selalu punya cara sendiri untuk menciptakan suasana romantis. Meski caranya sederhana, namun cukup membuatnya berkesan.

Lagipula tidak bisa disebut pedofilia juga 'kan? Karna Sehun hanya mencintai Jongin. Meski akan ada banyak pemuda yang lebih manis, lucu, dan menggemaskan daripada Jongin, Sehun tidak peduli. Pandangannya akan tetap pada Jongin seorang.

.

.

.

.  
.

THE END!

halloo~ maap ya cuma drabble.

sequel Baby, U are Lonely masih tahap pengerjaan.

drabble ini pernah di publish di grup Hunkai Shipper.. hehe

maap ya readerdeul, AL ga bisa balas satu2:( *bow

terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah review di ff2 saya.. mumumu:*

With Love, Winter AL 


	4. MANTAN PACAR

A short story by Winter AL Yuurama

**MANTAN PACAR**

_HunKai/SeKai_

**If you don't like SeKai please go away from now!**

.

.

.

Malam ini sebenarnya aku sedikit gengsi pergi ke rumah mantan pacarku yang satu itu. Jongin namanya. Ya, kalau boleh jujur aku sebenarnya masih sayang dengan dia. Rasanya memang berat putus dengan manisku itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, takdir berkata lain sih. Ya sudah jalani saja dulu.

Hari ini ada sedikit masalah dengan dia di kampus. Dia jadi ngambek. Padahal hanya karena masalah sepele sih. Aku paham betul kalau anak satu ini mudah sekali ngambek. Kadang aku sampai tidak tahu apa maunya. Malam ini aku bermaksud untuk minta maaf. Karna ya, memang salahku sih tadi. Kami memang sudah tidak pacaran, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia marah padaku. Karna aku merasa tidak bisa jika dia menjauhiku.

Aku... Masih butuh dia disampingku untuk kucintai. Karna jujur saja, aku tidak bisa _move on_ meski status kami sudah mantan.

Malam ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengajaknya balikan. Biarkan aku dibilang laki-laki pengecut atau menjilat ludah sendiri. Dulu memang aku yg memutuskan dia. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tak peduli dengan reputasiku. Dan kali ini, jika dia menerimaku kembali, aku akan menuruti apapun keinginannya bahkan jika itu menyangkut apa yang membuat kami bertengkar di kampus tadi.

Baiklah, ini dia pintu rumahnya. Semangati aku! Aku grogi!

"Mau apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit sadis dan tatapan sengit padaku setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Aku bersumpah, aku semakin gugup jika dia menatapku seolah aku lah sumber masalah dimuka bumi ini.

"Aku..." jeda sejenak karna aku gemetar dan sibuk mengusap tengkukku yang tiba-tiba merinding gara-gara tatapannya itu. Kalau ibaratnya dia wanita, dia wanita penipu. Banyak 'kan wanita dengan paras ayu bin lembut tapi ternyata kalau marah jadi lebih buas daripada harimau? Jongin juga seperti itu orangnya. Hanya saja, dia pria manis yang kadang sensinya melebihi wanita. Tapi, dia tetap ukeku tersayang.

Oke, balik ke masalah utama!

"Aku... Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisakah kita keluar _or going somewhere?_ Hanya aku dan kau?" apakah aku terdengar seperti mengajaknya berkencan? Terserah lah...

Kulihat dia terdiam dengan menatapku seolah meremehkanku dengan pertanyaan _'kau serius? Setelah apa yang terjadi di kampus tadi, kau masih mau mengajakku kencan? Hell! Dimana mukamu, jerk!'_

Astaga, buruk sekali! Ayolah, tetap semangati aku kawan-kawan! Aku kehilangan harga diri rasanya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. Tugasku masih banyak,"

Ayolah Jongin, jangan begitu. Kumohon.

"Di kamarku jika kau mau,"

Yang benar saja, _bro_! Barusan dia bilang apa? Kamar? _Just us?_

Kurasa aku tambah _nerveous_.

"O-oke," persetan dengan nada bicaraku yang bergetar.

.

.

.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas,"

Dia berbicara _to the point_ setelah menutup kamar dan menguncinya. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia mengunci pintunya. Aku jadi takut jika dia berniat membunuhku setelah aku mengatakan maksudku untuk mengajaknya kembali. Mengurung jasadku di kamar ini sampai membusuk atau tinggal tulang.

Oke, itu mengerikan jika dibayangkan! Sepertinya aku mulai gila karna film-film horor itu.

"Aku... Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu," Kataku sambil menatapnya serius. Entah aku dapat kekuatan dari mana untuk menatap matanya. Mungkin dari kebulatan tekadku.

Kulihat dia sempat melebarkan kedua matanya setelah aku mengatakannya. Mungkin kaget _or something?_

"Kembali kemana?"

Aku tahu sebenarnya dia sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanku. Dia bertanya seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Yeah, mantan pacarku ini memang pintar dalam berakting.

"Kali ini, kali ini aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau minta. Termasuk tentang publikasi hubungan kita yang menjadi masalah kita siang tadi,"

"Hal itu yang selalu menjadi masalah antara kau dan aku sejak dulu bukan hanya tadi siang,"

"Y-yeah, kau benar. Maafkan aku,"

"Berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus kembali pada artis sepertimu yang takut dengan karir yang jatuh karena sebuah publikasi hubungan," dia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menginterogasiku dengan sebuah kesombongan yang tersirat.

"Kau salah Jongin, bukan aku takut dengan karir keartisanku yang jatuh. Tapi kau, kau yang aku takutkan,"

"Aku?" Dahinya mengerut, bingung dengan penuturanku.. Dan aku dapat melihat kesombongan itu luntur perlahan.

"Ya, kau. Aku takut kau terluka,"

"Terluka karena apa?"

"Media, fans, agensi, _and many things about celeberities problem. You know all of them._ Aku, aku hanya berusaha melindungimu dari semua bahaya itu. Percayalah, aku tidak memakai cincin pernikahan kita karena aku tidak mau kau terluka oleh semua masalah dalam dunia keartisan. Kau tentu tahu resiko semua itu, Sayang. Terutama fans, fans tidak sejinak harimau dalam kandang,"

Apakah baru saja aku berkata tentang pernikahan?

Oke, rupanya bibirku lupa mengontrol ucapan.

_You all is right! _Kim Jongin ini adalah pasanganku. Maksudku, kami telah sah menikah lusa lalu. Dia mantan pacarku yang telah sah menjadi pendamping hidupku. Sayangnya, sekarang kami sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kau memang bodoh," ucapnya setelah keterdiaman yang lumayan lama. Ia menatapku dengan segala kesombongan dan keegoisan yang telah luntur. Aku seperti menemukan Jonginku yang biasanya. Yang penuh perhatian dan kelembutan, "Dasar bodoh," ia mengulangi penegasannya tentang bodohnya aku sambil memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan berjalan kearahku dengan tawa garing seolah menertawakan kekonyolan badut yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Ya, tentu aku tahu semua resiko yang akan terjadi padaku," Dia menatapku dengan lembut pada jarak yang hanya beberapa sentimeter. Aku dapat merasakan hidung kami hampir bersentuhan, dengan dia yang mendongak karna memang aku lebih tinggi dari dia.

Kami saling menatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum aku merasakan dia mengecup sekilas bibirku dan kembali pada wajah kami yang berdekatan. Aku tatap maniknya dengan serius dan seluruh perasaanku. Bahkan mungkin Jongin sendiri dapat melihat bahwa hanya ada dia dimataku. Begitupun aku, aku dapat merasakan bahwa aku berharga di matanya.

Tapi dia, amat sangat berharga bagiku.

"Aku berdiri disini, aku memakai cincin darimu ini, karna aku siap. Siap menghadapinya. Aku sudah bosan bersembunyi. Aku ingin mendampingimu menghadapi masalah itu. Aku juga ingin melindungimu. Aku ini lelaki, aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan hanya karna aku _bottom_ dalam pernikahan ini. Jangan samakan aku dengan wanita yang akan menangis karena diserang fans. Jangan lupakan bahwa aku juga memiliki kekuatan dalam dunia industri negeri ini," Tangannya merayap perlahan menuju pinggangku. Ia mengucapkan kalimat panjangnya seraya menggodaku dengan sesekali mendekatkan bibir kami tanpa ada niat untuk singgah sejenak.

Aku dapat merasakan sensasi yang menjalar layaknya sengatan ketika tangan rampingnya merayap melewati dadaku, hingga berakhir meremat rambutku secara sensual dan tangannya yang lain meremat kerah mantelku yang aku lupa untuk melepasnya tadi.

"Aku menerima lamaranmu bukan untuk takut pada profesimu, Oh Sehun,"

Aku tahu, aku tahu jika kali ini aku memang harus mempublikasikan pernikahan kami. Supaya rumor-rumor tentang kencanku dengan seleberiti-seleberiti lain dapat aku tepis dari pemberitaan. Aku juga tahu, Jongin meminta penegasan dariku melalui publikasi ini. Yeah, jujur saja aku juga muak dengan dunia gemerlap keartisan yang penuh dengan kebohongan dan kemunafikan.

"I'm sorry, _Darling_. _For not understanding you,_" aku dapat melihat ia tersenyum kecil dengan sangat manis dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Aku memeluk pinggang kecilnya dan ku dekap bahunya, membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman basah yang penuh dengan perasaanku padanya. Yeah, kurasa dia dapat merasakan gejolak hatiku. Terbukti, dia menerima ciumanku dengan mata yang tertutup sembari membalas ciumanku ini. Rasanya aku mabuk, karna bibir yang kucumbu ini terasa seperti _wine_ mahal yang telah fermentasi bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Ya, malaikat ini benar-benar tak ternilai harganya. Dan malaikat ini adalah milikku.

Ugh... Rasanya benar-benar _amazing_. Aku merasa lega sekali malam ini. Jonginku memberikan kekuatan yang menakjupkan padaku. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa lelaki kecintaanku ini sedang memerankan figurenya. Sebagai istri yang baik dan membuktikan bahwa ia juga mencintaiku. Yeah, aku tidak salah melabuhkan kapal kan?

Dia adalah pilihan terbaik diantara yang terbaik.

Dia lah Kim Jongin, mantan pacar yang resmi menikah denganku.

_**I love you **_mantan pacarku...

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya cerita ini harus kuakhiri, karna Jongin sudah mulai melepas mantel dan kemejaku. Dan kami sudah mulai berciuman diatas kasur dengan tanganku yang bergerilnya pada tubuh mulusnya.

_You know what we want to do, right_.? Biarkan kami melewati malam ini dengan lelehan spermaku pada lubang dan seluruh tubuhnya. Kim Jongin benar-benar seksi dalam kondisi seperti itu. Dan hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya.

Haha...

_See you, guys._

Hush... Hush...

Hahaha

.

.

.

I'm sorry for never surface. Wkwk...

Maapkeun diriku yg gak pernah nongol. Sekalinya nongol malah publish ff yg pernah publish juga di fb waks...

Mind to review?


End file.
